New Years Kiss
by Stepf
Summary: Post 3x11, Regina shows up at Emma's door step on New Year's Eve.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This is the first fanfiction, that I uploaded on here. It would mean a lot to me, if you would review.

* * *

Regina Mills was standing in front of Emma Swan's apartment door. She had been searching for Emma for weeks. Reason for this was Regina had missed her to the point where it was almost unbearable living without Emma near her. Today it was New Year's Eve and just after 11:50PM. She had found out where Emma lived the day before. A few days prior she had heard about this thing called New Years Kiss and how it should bring you luck, just what she would need. It wouldn't worsen her chances of Emma remembering her at least and had decided to come here shortly before the New Year had begun. Regina's theory was that in order to break the curse she had to kiss Emma because true loves kiss could break any curse. The problem with that was only that Emma couldn't remember her and therefore might not love her. That was what she needed additional luck for. She was nervous and contemplating if it wouldn't be better for them all, if she would just leave without knocking.

She went there even through she knew that neither Emma nor Henry would remember her. But she went anyway, she had to see them again. She was done missing them, craving their presence. The need to see then again won.

It was just before 12:00AM now. She could hear the TV running inside, so she knew that someone was home. She took one deep breath and knocked. Then she held her breath. Who would open? What would they say? What would she say? She hadn't thought about that part. Think, fast!, she thought.  
And then the door was opened. "Emma...", Regina breathed out. "Who are you? How do you know my name?", Emma asked stunned with the woman in front of her. She seemed familiar but foreign. And her heart was pounding like she was running a marathon. Her emotions felt all over the place. Regina felt her heart racing and tears welling up in her eyes. And then they stood there just looking at each other. Staring into each other's eyes. In the background they could hear the tv announcing the last seconds of 2013 but neither of them could force them self to look away, "6, ... 5, ... 4, ... 3, ... 2, ... 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Now or never, thought Regina. She gathered all her courage and hope. And leaped forward, capturing Emma's face between her hands and pulling her into a kiss. She never had kissed anybody like this before, never felt like this. This fire inside her that threatened to burn her from the inside. That made her blood boil in her veins.

She had heard that New Years kisses were ought to bring luck. And maybe she would be able to break the curse she had put upon Emma whit that. Or maybe the fact that Emma is Regina's true love would do the trick. She listened to Tinks and gave Robin Hood a go, but soon discovered that it wasn't right. They could be friends but nothing more. Their fates had changed when Regina had cast the curse that brought her and the others form the enchanted forest to Storybrook and later Emma stepped into Regina's life.

So here she was now kissing Emma swan on the threshold of Emma's apartment. She realised that she had to pull away in need of air but noticed that Emma had put her hands around Regina's neck and pulled them together quite tightly. Emma noticed this and after half a second let go a little but kept Regina's forehead pressed to her own.

"I remember...", was all Emma said before pulling Regina in for another kiss. Emma couldn't believe she was that lucky and got to have Regina in her arms. The last few weeks she had been feeling empty and she couldn't even tell why. She missed someone like crazy but couldn't remember someone she had to miss. She felt like she was going mad but now when she had Regina with her everything felt right.

Regina was happy that her plan had obtained the desired effect and more. Everything had went like she had planned for once.

Everything was truly perfect for both of them.

The Happy End.


End file.
